Maria's Savior
by HHHVixen
Summary: UPDATED!!! AU fic. Maria and Michael get to know eachother, then something deepens their bond.
1. Default Chapter

Rating: Right Now I think this part is PG, probably a G  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Roswell, so don't sue me   
i have nothing worth that much anyways. i only own Shane big deal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael sat at his regular booth in the Crashdown, he opened the classifieds   
and placed them in front of him. The newspaper wasn't getting much attention,   
though the blonde waitress behind the counter was.   
  
Michael didn't know why he kept coming back to this particular restaurant.   
Every single time he would come in, sit in the same booth, order the same   
thing and then spend the next couple of hours staring at Maria.   
Sure he seen her around at school, when he decided to go that is. He even had   
a class with her, but he would never intentionally talk with her. He had to   
be alone he kept repeating to himself. There was really no need to get   
attached. Everytime he looked at her he always felt like he was missing out   
on something special. 'She probably wouldn't go for me anyway.' He always thought. If he ever did feel alone he had Max and Isabel, they were the only ones who would ever understand. But everytime he looked at her she took his breath away, that radiant   
smile...everything about her was beautiful. He wondered if Maria ever did   
find out about him would she truly accept the whole Alien thing and love him   
regardless or would she be repulsed by him?. He would never find out the   
answer to that, it would never happen, why even think about it?  
  
Michael looked around the partially crowded cafe and wondered where Max was.   
God forbid if Liz did something, any little thing at all, and Max wasn't   
there to see it. Talk about obsessed. Michael was glad he wasn't like that.   
He glanced one more time at Maria who was drying some glasses and then went   
back to reading the classifieds.  
  
"I've got to find a job." He said aloud while skimming threw the ads.  
  
Liz who was walking by the table at that exact time stopped and turned to   
him. "Hey, did you say you were looking for a job?" Michael just looked up   
at her and nodded.  
  
"Well we are in desperate need of another cook, if your interested I can get   
you an application." Liz suggested.  
  
Michael hesitated for a minute. "Uh sure I'll take an application." He said   
quickly.  
  
"Great, Hang on I'll be right back." Liz walked away and disappeared into the   
back room. Michael smiled to himself. He could picture Max's face as he   
filled him in on how he had a brief conversation with Liz. 'Max would be so  
upset, the one time he's not here and she talks to me.' He thought and   
almost laughed outloud.   
  
Liz returned with the application and handed it to him with a pen. "Goodluck,   
just leave it with Maria when your finished."   
  
"Sure Thing." Michael picked up the pen and started filling it out.  
  
A half -n- hour later Michael rose from his booth and made his way towards   
the cash register where Maria was standing and looking very annoyed with a  
guy. Michael looked the customer over. He was about 17 or 18 at the most, and   
looked like an All American jock. He was a bit larger than Michael height and   
weight wise.  
  
"Look Shane for the tenth time..I don't want to go out with you. I honestly   
don't know where you got the idea that I did!" Her voice raised with each   
word causing a few customers to look in her direction. She looked passed   
Shane and smiled at Michael. "Can I help you?"   
  
Michael got lost in her magnificent smile for a second but quickly snapped   
out of it. "Yeah Liz said to give..." Shane interrupted him "Look Mr. 'I   
have rats chew on my hair because its cheaper than a haircut' can't you see we are having a   
conversation..get lost."  
  
"God you are so rude..why don't YOU get lost?" Maria asked and strolled  
passed him. Shane grabbed her wrist and twisted her around. "Maria just come   
with me, we'll have a good time I promise." He started to pull her towards   
the door.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you, your such a jerk! Leave me alone." Maria   
whispered harshly trying to twist her wrist out of his grasp.  
  
Michael dropped the application on the counter and walked towards them. "Are   
you deaf? I think she told you to leave her alone and I'd listen to her if I   
were you."   
  
"Oh yeah like i'm so scared of you.I'm on the wrestling team." Shane egotistically stepped towards him releasing Maria.  
  
"Yeah like thats something to be proud of, they haven't even won a meet this year" Maria snorted and Shane shot her a murderous glare. He turned back to Michael and got in his face.  
  
Michael shoved him and he fell back but regained his balance and   
lunged himself back connecting with Michael. The two boys crashed into a couple tables. Most of   
the customers were teenagers who were now standing in a crowd cheering on the   
fight. The loud noises prompted Mr. Parker to come out of the back.  
  
"Jose get out here and help!" Mr. Parker yelled as he got closer to the two   
boys who were throwing punches on the floor. Michael's punches   
connected, stunning Shane for a couple seconds. Jose ran out from the kitchen   
and they separated them, pulling them in opposite directions.  
  
"There will be absolutely no fighting in here! Do you hear me? I don't think   
you want to pay for everything you break, am I right?" Shane and Michael just   
shook their heads then glared at each other with hatred in their eyes.  
  
"Good now why don't the both of you leave and cool down and when you can act   
like respectable patrons then you can come back in, but I don't want to see either   
of you for the rest of the day." Mr. Parker looked at them sternly then   
ushered Jose back to the kitchen to resume his cooking. Liz ran over to Maria   
and hugged her. "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine...No Biggie." Maria picked up Michael's application and read a   
couple lines.  
  
Shane stared at Michael then back at Maria "This isn't over by a long   
shot...either of you." He then made a quick exit.  
  
"What was that all about?" Liz asked confused.  
  
Maria pulled out a vile of a mystery fragrance and took a quick sniff.   
Michael looked her over making sure she was ok, then walked towards the door but was stopped by a sudden hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into the   
face of his angel.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for helping with that whole situation over   
there, I'm sorry though about the fight, he really is a Loser trust me I   
know." Maria sighed "But I just wanted to ask for your phone number."  
  
Michael looked at her shocked. 'Did she just ask for my phone number?...Poor   
delusional Michael is imagining things.' He thought to himself as his face   
lightened a bit."What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"I need your phone number, you forgot to put it on the application see..."   
She raised her hand and showed him the empty field on the form.  
  
"Oh ok 939-2446." Michael looked at the floor then back at Maria. "Well I   
gotta go, Tell Liz Thanks for me."  
  
Maria nodded nervously. "Will Do...Bye!" Michael gave her a half-smile then made his   
way threw the door. Maria stared after him for a bit. "Damn talk about   
Yummy!" she whispered and smiled.  
She would make sure Mr. Parker got this application, Hell she'd take it to   
him personally just to make sure it wouldn't get lost.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Feedback people! - should i keep this going?! 


	2. Weird

(Keep on giving me reviews people! and thanks soooooooo much for the ones i have already received! Check out my other stories to!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria got home around 10 and went straight to her room. She pulled off her   
uniform which unmistakably smelled of beef and tossed it in the corner. She   
was too tired to take a shower so she just pulled on her pj's and hopped into   
bed but not before she reached into her closet and pulled out her diary.   
  
Ever since her dad left she started keeping a diary. All the hate, sadness,   
and confusion she had towards him was in it. When she was younger she used to   
read over those certain pages every night just to make sure she remembered   
every detail, just incase he someday re-appeared and tried to get back into   
her life. She would know how he hurt her and remember everything, that way he   
wouldn't get away with it easily.   
But over the past couple of years she realized he probably would never come back so why dwell in the past? Sure it still hurt, sometimes alot, but she didn't need to think of it every waking   
hour. Now her diary was filled with her daily routine whatever it included...mostly about the crashdown and a certain spikey haired individual. Sure she noticed him but she didn't let him know that she noticed. He always came in with Max, and Ms. Frigid as can be Isabel. Those three always seemed together never letting anyone in. She always thought it was mysterious. Alex and her always joked about them being in some sort of druggie cult. But come on this was Roswell, N.M. Nothing like that ever happened around here. She opened her journal and began to write in it...  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
That idiot Shane came in again!! He bothered me by asking about twenty   
times if i'd go out with him. Ofcourse I told him no..Again. He is so not my   
type and he kind of scares me a bit. But something kinda great happened with   
all of that...Michael. He kind of came to my defense which I thought was   
great. I mean i'm not talking about some blazing gun fight at dawn or   
anything just a little scuffle. He got some good punches in there too. I   
actually wished I was the one hitting that brainless ass. But I never have   
any luck. Michael actually applied for the cooking job. I hope he gets it.   
Maybe my luck will be changing.Wouldn't that be something new?  
  
~Maria~  
  
  
  
She set her diary on her night stand and curled under her comforter. She had   
to work early tomorrow. She also had to say goodbye to her mom who was going   
to another wacky convention. Maria began to drift off into sleep, her last thoughts being of Michael.  
  
--------------------------------  
Maria walked into the Crashdown and said "Hi" to the regular's who were sitting   
around the Cafe drinking coffee. She always wondered if these people had a   
life but she never complained about them taking up the space. It was these   
wonderful people who made her pockets jingle with tips at the end of the night.   
She groaned seeing how full it was becoming. She hated working on Saturdays.  
  
"Hey Carol is Liz in yet?" Maria asked taking off her jacket and slinging it   
over her arm.  
  
"Yeah she's in back showing the new cook where everything is." Carol replied   
while filling some napkin holders.  
  
"We got a new cook? Who?" Maria tried to look into the kitchen. "Is it that guy from yesterday?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I think his name's Michael." Carol stacked the napkin holders in her arms and started to move away towards the tables.  
  
"Thanks" Maria walked threw the swinging door into the back and opened her   
locker. She threw her coat inside and pulled out her antenas. She adjusted   
them on her head and with one last look in the mirror she applied some   
watermelon lip gloss. Maria strode over to the kitchen door where she peeked   
inside and seen Liz showing Michael where all the condiments were.   
'Yes...finally something goes my way' She thought happily and did a little   
dance. Maria composed herself and walked into the kitchen casually.  
  
"Hey Lizzie" Maria smiled and looked at Michael.  
  
"Hi Maria, Hey Michael got the job isn't that great?" Liz said while handing   
Michael an apron.  
  
"Yes that is great, Congrats on the job Michael." Maria smiled shyly.  
  
"Thanks...." He replied, glancing at her but looking away quickly.  
  
"Liz I'm surprised your Dad hired a cook so soon." Maria adjusted her nametag  
then grabbed her order pad and a pen.  
  
"Yeah well you should have seen his face. When he seen it was the same guy   
who got in that fight yesterday, he almost lost it. But he said we needed one   
really bad..Jose was about to strike." Liz and Maria laughed "Anyways he said  
you kinda swayed him in his decision." Michael looked at her dumbfounded and   
Maria just blushed.  
  
"Maria its getting crowded out here can you please help?" Carol yelled from the   
front.  
  
"Well I have to get out there before Carol blows a gasket. Its great to have   
you aboard the Crashdown Crew. I'm sure after a few days of working with us   
you'll be ready to quit." Maria flashed a quick smile then left.  
  
"She's just joking we are not that bad." Liz assured him. Michael just   
stood there and stared after Maria. Liz seen the attraction Michael had to   
her and she was almost sure Maria shared it back. Liz smiled to herself. 'It   
shouldn't be hard for these two to get together, they are both weird' Liz   
thought while looking over Michael. 'Him with that hair and Maria with her   
mystery aromas, Piece of intergalactic cake.'  
  
"Well I guess I should get started, the orders are piling up." Michael put   
some fries in a bin and placed some hamburger patties on the stove.  
  
"Yeah I have to get out front now anyways, Have a good first day." Liz   
grabbed her order pad and hurried out of the kitchen.  
  
Maria stuck her head threw the kitchen window. "Hey Michael." He turned at   
the mere mention of his name. "Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"I hope you like working here." Maria tucked a peice of hair behind her ear and went back to work.  
  
"I'm sure I will" Michael said aloud.  
----------------------------------  
  
Liz and Maria were standing behind the counter gabbing when the bells above  
the door jingled. "Oh God how many people are going to eat here today, How about we say someone poisoned the food?" Maria suggested. She turned her attention to the guy who just walked in and quickly ducked down.   
  
"Oh know not him again, I swear if he keeps coming here I'm going to have to   
find a new place of employment." She started to scurry farther down the   
counter until she reached the back door. "Liz please wait on him, I don't   
think I can handle him today." Maria disappeared without an answer and Liz   
walked over to his booth.  
  
"Hi do you wany something to drink?" Liz asked.   
  
"Not from you, you can leave." Shane waved her away. "Tell Maria I know she's   
here I was standing outside for 15 minutes and seen her working." Liz just   
stared at him. "Well why are you still standing here? Go get Maria, Bye Bye   
now....you are no longer needed." He looked back down at his menu.  
  
Liz stomped away and opened the swinging door. "Maria get out here, he wants   
you. He knows your here too. He's been watching you for the past 15 minutes."   
Maria stuck her head out from the bathroom. "Geezus Really?" Liz nodded.   
"Well Thanks for trying anyways." She got out from her hiding place and   
walked to his table. Liz went and stood next to the kitchen window where  
Michael appeared and they stood watching.  
  
"Can I get you anything? A Drink in a To-Go Cup? A Meal in a doggie bag or how about a quick rejection??" Maria said smiling sweetly, getting annoyed by the sight of him.  
  
"No actually I don't want anything, I was wondering if you seen your little   
surprise yet?" He asked.  
  
"My Surprise?..Um...Nope not yet. I'm afraid to ask what it is." She looked   
towards Liz and Michael.  
  
"Well you'll see soon enuff, So when are we going on that date?" He asked and   
stood up.  
  
"Shane can we not start this today. I Said No all of the other times you   
asked me. Can't you take a Hint?" Maria sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well maybe I will now. Bye" Shane turned and left without an argument.  
  
Maria looked confused. 'Did I just win this discussion?' She walked over to   
where Liz and Michael were. Liz spoke first. "Are you alright? What did he   
say?"  
  
Maria looked towards the door. "That was weird, he asked if I got my   
surprise yet, then I told him to take a hint and he just left." She turned   
her attention back to them.  
  
"Maybe he's finally going to leave you alone."Liz said hopefully.  
  
"I hope he will." Maria finally felt free for some reason although she was worried. Shane never gave up that easily. "God my blood pressure must be threw the roof!" she mumbled and went back to work. 


	3. Surprise

3  
  
  
  
  
"Liz I'm going to take off, Mom's leaving soon I'll be back in like an   
hour." Maria checked her watch and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Sure Ok, tell her I said to have a safe trip." Liz yelled from upstairs.  
  
When Maria arrived home ten minutes later she found her mom sitting in the kitchen drinking an herbal tea. "Hey Mom when are you leaving?" She asked as she gave her a quick hug.  
  
"My cab should be here in about 15 minutes, I'm sorry I couldn't spend more   
time with you." She said disappointed.   
  
"Its alright." Maria opened the refrigerator and pulled out a diet Pepsi.   
"Liz told me to tell you to have a safe trip."   
  
"Liz is such a good kid, I'm glad you and her are friends." Amy smiled.  
  
"Me Too." They both heard a honk. "My cab is here early, thats a first. Well   
I better take advantage of it. Now I'll be back on Monday, the emergency   
numbers are all by the phone." She grabbed her bags and hurried out the front   
door.   
  
"I Love You Honey, be good now. No Boys!" She stated. "I Love You To Mom, now get   
Outta Here." Amy got in her cab and waved as she went down the street.  
  
Maria shut the front door and checked her watch. She could go back to work   
early or kill the next 40 minutes home. She picked Home and ran up to her   
room. When she opened her bedroom door, she stared at the flowers on her bed.   
  
"What the hell?" Maria went to her bed and picked up the dozen roses. She   
smelled them and then pulled out the card. "To My Dear Sweet Maria, Maybe   
these will change your mind. Now will you go out with me? Love always the   
only guy for you-- Shane"  
  
Maria dropped the roses. 'How the hell did these get here, I'm sure my mom   
would have said something if they were delivered.' Maria thought and examined   
her bed where they lay. She looked to her nightstand then back to the roses   
and froze. The place that her Diary occupied that morning was filled, but not   
with her Diary a small teddy bear with "I Love You--Shane" took its place now.  
  
Maria flipped out. She dropped to her knees and looked under her bed...clear.   
She crawled to her closet and threw her things all over her room...no sign of   
it. Maria stood and walked to her bed and flung herself on top of it, trying   
to think of where she put it. The roses grabbed her attention, then she looked   
over at the bear on her nightstand which seemed to taunt her.   
  
"He Better Not Have, I swear to god for his sake." She said irate. Maria  
grabbed the roses and the bear and flew down the stairs to her car.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Michael looked out the kitchen window into the Cafe, it was starting to quiet   
down, maybe he could catch a break. He noticed Shane and some of his   
buddies sitting at a corner table laughing hysterically about something. He   
tried to see what it was but one of the jocks obstructed his view.  
  
"Hey Liz whats so funny over there?" He asked her.   
  
Liz looked up from the tray of muffins she was arranging. "Oh I don't know   
they are reading something, I didn't really stick around to see what it was." Liz stared over to them now curious as to what they were looking at.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Maria blew threw almost every stop sign and signal on her way back. On one of the   
streets she chucked the bear out of window, kinda feeling like Lorraina   
Bobbit. She wasn't throwing a guys manhood out the window though, not yet   
anyways. She smiled angrily at the thought, how she'd love to do that to Shane right about now. She pulled up to the Crashdown grabbed the roses and ran to the door   
hurrying inside.  
  
Maria scanned each table until she found the one she was looking for. When Michael and Liz heard the bells jingle they thought it was another customer, boy were they wrong. Michael seen the look on her face and came out from the kitchen and Liz came around from the   
counter.  
  
"Maria, Whats..." Maria motioned for Liz to be quiet and then stood behind   
Shane.  
  
Shane turned the page in Maria's diary. "Oh...Listen to this! ' Everytime I   
see him come in its like something awakens inside of me, I always feel so   
safe. Everytime I see that spiked hair and those eyes, talk about perfection,   
I can hardly control myself. I just want to throw him on a table and make   
love to him and then just yell his name..Oh Michael" Shane finished and the   
table erupted into laughter. Maria just stood there beet red about to   
explode. Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing and Michael was beyond   
shocked.  
  
"You are such a prick" Maria screamed. Shane turned around and looked   
satisfied, glad she was there to be made a fool of. Maria seen the laugh   
Shane was trying to hide and just lost it. She brought the roses back like a   
baseball bat and smashed them into his face. A couple of thorns   
scratched his cheeks. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and   
stepped forward getting right in her face.   
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Shane said bitterly.  
  
"Yeah well I shouldn't have done this either, but I did." Maria brought back   
her arm and slugged him right in the eye, Shane fell back tripping over   
a chair and crashing to the floor. She went to jump on top of him but Michael restrained her.  
Shane's friends couldn't believe this petite girl sent him to the ground, they were looking at her in   
disbelief.  
  
"Let me go I can take him, Please let me go just one more punch." Maria   
yelled. Shane stood up and grabbed his eye."Your going to pay for that." Shane walked towards her but Michael stepped in his way.  
  
"She's not going to pay for anything...you brought that on yourself." He looked   
at him. "God You pack a hell of a punch Maria" he said beginning to laugh.   
Shane's friends began to laugh to, harder than before. Liz even cracked a   
smile. Shane ran out the front door humiliated, mumbling something under his   
breath about revenge. Maria just looked around at all of them.   
  
"Well I'm glad somebody finds this amusing." She grabbed her Diary which was   
laying on the floor and darted into the back room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Who wants feedback? ::jumps up and down:: I Do I Do So Send It :} ::sends   
Tess mind controlling signals:: send feedback now...send feedback now 


	4. Feelings

Feed the review monster..if you have some time! :)  
  
  
  
  
Maria ran straight to the bathroom and locked herself inside. She entered a   
stall and leaned against the wall and began to cry. "This is not happening."   
She repeated to herself through tears.  
  
Liz gave Michael a sad look and hurried after Maria. She looked around the   
back room and heard the loud sobs coming from the bathroom. When she tried to   
get in the door knob wouldn't bulge.  
  
"Maria? Please open the door." She asked  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Maria yelled, she sank to the floor and pulled her   
knees in close, hugging them.  
  
"Come on...open the door." Liz pleaded.  
  
Michael came to the back minutes later and leaned up against the wall   
observing Liz talking with a door. He didn't know what to do, what to say   
actually. He was still wondering if what just happened out there was legit or   
if he just imagined it. 'Did Shane really read those words? Maria don't   
actually have those feeling for me, Nah couldn't be.' He thought to himself.   
'Well then why would she be upset if it wasn't true Sherlock?' Michael   
wanted to be the one to comfort Maria but he didn't know the right words to   
say.  
  
"Maria open this door this instance!" Liz shouted banging her fist on the door. She was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"No Go away!" Maria yelled louder. 'Don't they understand I just want to live   
the rest of my lonely life in this stall?' Maria thought miserably.  
  
"Don't make me get the keys." Liz said getting no response.   
"Maria?...Maria?..thats it where the hell are those keys?" Liz went into her   
father's office and started searching the drawers. She had no clue as to   
where that key was, the last time she used it was to get a bratty kid out of   
the bathroom when he accidently locked himself in. She found a ring of keys   
hidden under some papers and made her way back to the bathroom but stopped   
short when she seen Michael standing at the door tapping lightly.  
  
"Maria can you open the door please?" Michael asked pleasantly.  
  
Maria stood and left the stall going to look in the mirror, her eyes were all   
red and puffy and she had mascara tracks down her cheeks. 'So much for   
waterproof mascara.' She thought getting upset again. 'I can't face him   
looking like this.'  
  
"Maria please open the door?" Michael waited but got no response.  
  
"Excuse me this is a restaurant...I'm supposed to be able to buy food in an   
establishment like this. So can I please get some service?" An angry woman   
yelled tapping the bell at the kitchen counter. She just kept tapping away   
waiting for someone to eventually answer her.   
  
"That lady is lucky i'm dealing with something else right now or I'd shove that bell right up her...You better go help her, your the one around here who can cook." Liz told Michael, he had never heard Liz talk like that. He was about to argue but seen the look on Liz's face and thought she could probably calm Maria down more than he could. So he went into the kitchen.  
  
Liz tried key after key until she got to the middle of the ring and finally   
the lock opened. "Its about time. Dad probably doesn't know what half of   
those keys are for." She came inside and looked at Maria who went and sat   
down on the floor again. Liz went and sat beside her and instinctively pulled   
her into a hug. "Don't worry everything is going to be okay Maria."  
  
"Don't worry?...Everything's going to be okay? Hellloooo..Liz were you out   
there 10 minutes ago? My life is ruined." Maria brought her hands up and   
covered her face feeling more tears approaching.  
  
"Maria, calm down this could be a good thing." Liz said smiling.  
  
Maria looked up."What?? Liz are you on some sort of medication and not sharing? An asshole just read my private thoughts in front of the guy those thoughts were about...How can   
that be good? I have never been so embarrassed in my life." Maria stood up   
and walked to the mirror gazing at her reflection.  
  
"Maria do you remember the time in the 8th grade when we were coming in from   
lunch and you were running so fast you fell up the stairs and cut open your   
chin in front of almost everyone? I thought that was you, but I could be   
mistaken. Or how about the time when you came out of the bathroom and the back of your skirt was tucked up into your pantyhose! Everyone seen your days of the week underwear. The boys kept asking if it was Friday all of the time. Liz smiled at the memory and Maria started laughing.  
  
"See its not that bad, but like I said this whole situation could be a good thing." Liz   
said smirking.  
  
"Good how?" Maria asked.  
  
"Well before Michael worked here whenever he was in the Crashdown haven't you   
noticed him staring at you?" Liz pulled some tissues out of her apron and   
handed them to Maria.  
  
"Well no...I mean yeah, but I thought that was because of Max staring at you.   
We all know he has this major thing for you, and since I'm around you almost   
all of the time here, I thought he was just looking to see what the hell Max   
was staring at." Maria wet the tissues and started cleaning up her face.  
  
"No Michael was looking at you, and since he started working here I see him   
looking threw the kitchen window at you making sure your still around, I   
think he has the hots for you. So maybe this whole thing can lead to   
something bigger and better if you catch my drift." Liz smiled and continued.   
"Maybe you can actually live out that little x-rated fantasy of yours." Liz   
nudged Maria with her elbow.  
  
"God your such a slut." Maria said and giggled "Sometimes I wonder how far   
you and Kyle actually got."   
  
Liz walked quickly to the door avoiding that question. "Well Maria I got to   
get back to work. You come out whenever, just make sure its before my Dad   
gets back you don't want to talk to him about all of this do you?" Maria   
shook her head and Liz gave her another hug. "Bye I'll C-ya out front. Hang in there girly." Liz   
closed the door behind her.  
  
Michael looked away from the grill as Liz entered the kitchen. "Is she ok in there?" He said   
quietly.  
  
"Yeah she's ok, just give her some time." Liz whispered fixing the antenas on   
her head.  
  
"Should I go in there and talk to her?" He whispered back to her gripping the   
burger flipper nervously.  
  
"Michael why are we whispering?" They both looked around threw the door and into deserted back   
room. "Just wait for her to come out, she's fixing herself up in there." Liz pulled out her order pad and went back to work. Michael walked to the door and looked towards the bathroom, wanting to go to her yet not knowing what to say.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
After about 15 minutes of pacing a dozen times between the door and the   
stall, Maria siked herself up one last time. "Come on you can do this, go out   
there..Its as easy as 1-2-3!!" Maria smiled and started humming the Jackson   
5 song to herself.   
  
"Go out there Maria you have to be a Macho Macho man I want to be a Macho   
Man." She started singing the Village People's hit when she immediately   
stopped.   
  
"What the hell is this a 70's song reunion? I better get out of here before I   
start dancing like John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever." Maria placed her   
antenas on her head and peeked out the door hoping Michael wasn't around.   
When the coast was clear she ran threw the swinging door and started taking a   
customers order. Liz smiled at her friend and Michael's ears picked up on her   
voice.   
  
Maria walked slowly to the window and put the order down on the counter. "I  
need an Alien Blast and some Saturn Rings." She hoped Michael wouldn't   
mention anything about earlier, she didn't even want to hear what he was   
thinking, 'Liz could be so wrong, but maybe she could be so right.' Maria   
smiled and Michael took that as a good sign so he began talking.  
"About before with the whole...Uh you know." Michael said.  
  
"Um..yeah?" 'Great here it comes Maria...I wouldn't be caught dead with you,   
I'm flattered but not in this lifetime.' Maria's smile started to fade.  
  
"Well i'm flattered...but I uh...I..." Michael panicked " I just got out of   
another relationship." he said almost stuttering. 'There ya go lie threw your   
teeth Michael..she'll never know the difference, go ahead ruin your one   
chance at something possibly great.'  
  
"Its kinda to soon..Ya know? I just don't want things to get weird." He   
looked down and flipped a burger.  
  
"Yeah I totally understand...things aren't weird they are as normal as can   
be." Maria put on a fake smile. 'Relationship, I wonder who the little skank   
was. Oh god what if they get back together and she comes in here?' "Are my   
saturn rings done yet?" Maria asked. ' Thats It change the subject..real  
smooth.'  
  
"Yeah here." Michael poured them onto a plate and handed them to her. "Your   
blast should be ready in a couple minutes." Michael wiped his brow and Maria   
smiled. "So how do you like working in this sweat shop anyways?" She asked.  
  
"It definately has its Ups." Michael looked at her and smirked.  
  
Maria almost dropped her plate of rings. 'What was that all about?'   
"Well I gotta get back." She said casually.  
  
"Wait here's your Alien Blast." He handed her the plate with the burger his fingers grazing hers. At that exact moment something flashed inside of Maria's mind causing her to intake a sharp breath.   
"Are you ok?!" he looked at her strangely.   
  
'What the hell?' Maria tried to remember what just flashed in her memory. It went by so fast she could hardly picture it. "Yeah i'm fine, thought i saw a mouse or something. Its gone now." she turned quickly and left with the food.  
  
'God you are such a chicken shit, can't even admit your feelings, when it   
could have actually turned out good. Now she's going to be awkward around you, way to go.' Michael slammed his fist down onto the hot stove and burned himself. He looked around and waved his hand over the burn, the flesh healing immediately. He moved his fingers around. 'She   
wouldn't understand anyways.' Michael thought dejectedly.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~~¤~¤~¤~~¤~¤~¤~  
  
"Hey Liz I'm going to scoot now, Call me tomorrow we should plan something   
since we are both off." She put the ketchup bottles on the counter.  
  
"Sure thing call me when you get home so I know your ok." Liz walked over and   
hugged her quickly before going into the back room with the sugar jars.  
  
Maria walked to the kitchen window and hunched over the counter. "Bye Michael   
have fun cleaning the grease traps." Maria laughed when Michael turned   
around, his face was smudged with some grease.  
  
"I'll have a swell time sure you don't want to help?" Michael advanced   
towards the counter and held his hand out trying to get her dirty. Maria   
retreated.  
  
"Nah I'll leave it up to you, Have a good night." Maria smiled and started   
walking to the front door.   
  
"Hey Maria be careful alright?" He asked seriously.  
  
"Sure thing you know me, Ms. Safety, Bye". She called back, waving to him. Michael   
started scrubbing the over again. He looked up at the clock, '15 more   
minutes and I'm done.' Michael started to whistle a tune then abruptly stopped. He looked towards the door Maria just left threw. "Nah" He shrugged and went back to work. 


	5. Uh Oh

"Damnit!" Maria shouted as she kept turning the key in the ignition, listening   
she heard the engine do nothing.  
  
"Why Me? Hasn't this day sucked enuff?" She asked angrily while stepping out of the car. She pulled on her jacket and thought about going back into The Crashdown. 'I just want to go home and forget this whole day ever happened.' She thought to herself. Maria couldn't wait to get   
home and take a nice long bath with her scented bath beads. She got relaxedjust thinking about it, her house wasn't to far away anyway so she decided to walk. Maria entered the park and started digging around in her purse looking for her lip gloss.  
  
"Found it." She pulled the gloss out and applied some to her lips while   
gazing at the stars. "Starlight, StarBright first star I see tonight I wish I   
may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." She closed her eyes and  
wished a simple wish 'I hope Shane drops dead' She thought with a smile on   
her face. Maria stood there for a second enjoying the cool night breeze on   
her face when she heard it.  
  
*Snap* Maria turned her head quickly and peered into the darkness. "Hello?"   
She whispered. "Is Anyone there?" Maria listened carefully but didn't hear a   
thing. She turned around and started walking faster than before.  
  
"Mariaaaa." A voice from the darkness called out to her.  
  
Maria turned wide-eyed and looked around. "God you must be really tired your   
starting to hear things now." She mumbled.   
  
"Mariaaa..." The voice said a bit louder this time.  
  
"Alright who the hell is messing around? Alex is that you? I'm gonna kick   
your ass if it is." She yelled into the pitch-black park.  
  
"Nope its not Alex." The voice said behind her. Maria spun around and came   
face to face with the last person she wanted to see.  
  
"Shane, God what the hell are you doing here?...Did you come back for Round   
2?" Maria laughed a little but quickly stopped when she noticed the look on   
his face.  
  
"Maria god your just so funny...but no I seen you come in here and thought   
I'd walk you home." He said running a hand threw his hair.  
  
"Ok wait a minute here, you do remember what happened this afternoon right?"   
She asked.  
  
He thought about it for a second. "Oh you mean that whole Diary thing..yeah   
So? It was supposed to be a joke, why did you take it so seriously anyways?"   
  
"A Joke? Well I didn't find anything funny about it..Reading someone's   
personal thoughts, Come on you did that to hurt me because I wouldn't go out   
with your sorry ass...Now if you don't mind I have to get home and I'm a big   
girl I don't need you holding my hand and walking me there. So why don't you   
just leave?" Maria started walking away leaving Shane behind her, she smiled and hoped he thought about what she just said. A minute later he ran up to her and started walking backwards   
so her could face her.  
  
"Hey Maria wait can I ask you a question?" He asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"If it will get rid of you then fine go ahead and ask, but just one this   
isn't fifty questions." Maria said agitated and kept walking not losing a   
step.  
  
"Yeah I just wanted to know why your such a Fucking Bitch." He said matter of   
factly and grabbed her purse.  
  
Maria stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him in disbelief. "Excuse Me?"  
  
"You heard me you stupid bitch." He said swinging her purse in front of her.  
  
Maria stared at him in shock and then eyed her purse. Shane put on a little pout. "Oh, do you want this back? Well your going to have to come here and get it." Shane held it out  
inches away from her and then flicked his tongue at her. "Your going to have   
to work hard to get it Sweet Maria."  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
Michael walked threw the rear door of The Crashdown that exited into the   
alley. He looked up into the sky and wondered if he'd ever find his way home. He wanted to find his people and be with them so he wouldn't feel so alone. He wondered about their culture, HIS culture. He thought about it all the time and was ready to go if the time ever came,   
he had nothing to stay here for anyways. He wasn't tired so he decided to go   
for a walk, he pulled on his jacket and directed his feet towards the park.   
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Maria looked at Shane in disgust. "Nevermind, you can keep it." She tried to   
pass him but he blocked her way. 'Geezus do i have a target for freaks painted on me somewhere? I really don't want to go threw this tonight, alone, with this nut.' She thought to herself   
and grew even more frightened but put on a brave face.  
  
He threw her purse to the ground and the contents spilled out. "I don't want   
this, Why can't you do things the easy way?" He asked getting frustrated.  
  
"Because if the easy way is doing anything with you" She laughed to herself. "I do have morals you know." She charged passed him to take a couple of steps but Shane grabbed her   
shoulders and tried to force his mouth on tops of hers.  
  
"What do you think your doing? Stop it" She yelled and then smacked him. He   
just looked at her and started to laugh. Shane put his arms around her waist   
and pulled her as close as he could. "We can do this the easy way or the hard   
way." He brought his hand up and touched her cheek.  
  
Maria brought her knee up and nailed him. "I pick the hard way you friggen pig." He was leaning on her now and when she stepped out of the way he doubled over in pain and fell to the ground.   
  
Maria started running, she was trying to collect all the thoughts flying   
threw her mind. "I can't believe this is happening to me." She said breathing   
heavily. She ran into a concealed area filled with brush and tried to find a   
way threw it. 'Now would be a good time to have one of those big knives.' She   
thought as branches tore threw her nylons, scraping her legs.  
  
Shane got up enraged and looked to where she hurried off. He took off in a   
sprint and made it to the area where he stopped and listened for her. Shane   
heard her to the right of him so he set out in that direction.  
  
Maria stopped and leaned against a tree, her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her   
breath. 'Mental Note: Join A Gym A.S.A.P.'  
  
She held her last intake and exhaled it slowly. She looked down at her legs   
which were bleeding slighty and tried patting them with the sleeve of her   
coat.  
  
"Maria come out come out wherever you are." Shane yelled cheerfully acting   
like this whole thing was a big game. Maria stood in silence and peeked out   
from behind the tree she was hiding behind. He was no more than 50 feet away   
from her looking around.  
  
'What am i going to do? Think...Think' She spotted a small clearing which led   
to a pond not that far away. 'I'm almost home if I can get over there" She   
said to herself, determined to get there. She took in one last breath and   
began to run like there was no tomorrow. She didn't go un-noticed though as   
Shane jumped over a fallen log and was getting very close.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
Michael stared up at the sky like it was mocking him. He squinted his eyes   
hoping that maybe one star would stand out and announce that it was his real   
home. He hoped that maybe oneday they would reveal something to him about his   
parents, his future, whatever it was he'd be willing to take it. Michael got   
lost in the stars for a moment until his foot kicked something. He picked up   
the black wallet and immediately got a flash of Shane trying to force himself   
on Maria. He had to be sure though and opened the wallet and looked at the   
the picture on the school I.D smiling back at him. He looked around at the   
other items on the ground that seemed to be forgotten and then glanced in all   
directions and started walking in search of anything useful that would help   
him find her.  
  
"He better not hurt her...I swear to god...if their is one." He said with   
hatred, just thinking about what he could be doing to her   
made him sick to his stomach.  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Maria was running on the wet dirt around the pond. Her feet kept sinking down   
giving Shane the advantage. He quickly gained ground and tackled her to   
the wet dirt landing on top of her.  
  
"Get off Me! Help Someone Please Help Me!!" Maria screamed out.  
  
Michael turned to the direction of her screams and began to run to her. "Just   
hold on I'm coming!" he said quietly. 


	6. The End?

Shane Pulled a switchblade and held it to her throat, Maria stilled. "Now   
quit it. That's enough you stupid whore." He held the knife with one hand and   
started groping her with the other. "That's better, did you really think you   
could out run me? If you would have bothered to get to know me you would have   
found out I was on the track team 3 years in a row." He tried to kiss her but   
she moved her head to the side causing the knife to cut into her.  
  
"Why are you doing this? You must be a real loser if you have to attack a   
girl in order for her to be with you, how lame is that?" She said fiercely   
and began to cry as the throbbing in her neck started.  
  
"I don't think you are in any position to be calling people names." He ran   
the knife from her throat down to her chest and grabbed the material of her   
uniform with his hands and pulled it open. Maria started to struggle when she   
felt the cold air hit her bare skin.   
  
"Please Shane just stop ok? I'll do anything you want now, just don't do this   
to me." She tried bargaining with him. "I'll go out on that date with you, if   
you stop ok?" She said threw tears.  
  
"Its a little bit to late for that isn't it? Besides I have grown tired of   
you anyways, I'll just take what I want." He spread her legs with his knees   
and pulled up her skirt. He ripped her nylons and panties with one swift cut   
of the knife. He unbuttoned his pants and positioned himself above her   
getting ready to enter her.  
  
"No, No, No Stop It!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and started   
thrashing around. Shane became frustrated and brought up his hand and punched   
Maria in the jaw. "You Shut Up!" Her head flew to the side and he smacked it   
back and grabbed her chin. "Now you look at me your going to enjoy this, I   
know I will." He said a bit enthused. Maria started mumbling incoherently   
as the dizzyness was washing threw her head. She closed her eyes not   
wanting to feel what she knew was coming. "Don't shut your eyes I want you to   
look at me Damnit!" He brought his hand back up to strike her, but someone grabbed his wrist.  
  
"She shouldn't have to look at a pathetic scum-bag." Michael stated coldly   
before kicking Shane in the ribs twice and throwing him off of her.   
  
Maria thought she heard another voice, but was to afraid to open her eyes.   
Perhaps he had invited another friend to join him?. She layed there waiting for   
them to finish their business. Michael kneeled beside her and touched her arm   
lightly. Her face flinched at the feeling. "Maria its ok, its me open your   
eyes." He whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"Michael?" She let out in a gasp and flung open her eyes. She stared up into   
his face wondering if this was some sort of illusion. "Michael is it really   
you?" She started to sob and began to shake. He pulled her into a tight hug   
and stroked her hair trying to calm her down.  
  
"Yeah its me, Don't worry its going to be ok now." He held her close. Shane reached to the side of him where he picked up a large stick. He grabbed his side in pain, stood and snuck up on them.   
  
Maria shot out of Michael's embrace. "Where's Shane...Where is he??" She   
asked shakily.  
  
"I'm right here Sweet Maria." He back handed her and she fell to the side of   
Michael. Shane quickly lept onto him. "This is for earlier...You had to   
butt in, You shouldn't have gotten involved." Shane punched Michael in the   
stomach then took the large stick and held it over his throat trying to choke   
him. Michael grabbed the ends of the stick and tried to force it up but it   
wouldn't bulge, it felt like Shane found some super-human strength.   
  
"Now Your going to pay, maybe now you'll think twice before getting in my   
business." He pushed harder trying to crush Michael's windpipe.  
  
Maria stood up and cupped her face, she could feel her face growing hotter by   
the minute from the blows Shane inflicted on her. She looked to the two guys   
on the ground and seen Michaels legs kicking wildly. She bent down and   
grabbed a rock and advanced towards them. She slammed her hand containing the   
rock into the base of Shane's neck. It hardly phased him because Maria was so   
weak, but he loosened his grip on the stick slightly.  
  
"What the hell?...Oh Maria I see you found your guts, Good this should be   
fun." He said with a smirk. He started to rise and released Michael,   
who started sucking in breaths. Shane noticed a shiny object   
half-covered in the dirt. "This should be useful, glad I didn't loose it." He   
held the knife in front of him and stared at the blade evily.  
  
"Now Maria, are you trying to be the big hero?" He said in a babies voice.   
"Going to help your fantasy man how cute is that?" He asked her.  
  
"That's it I'm getting sick of this Shane. Just stop it before someone ends   
up dead you asshole!" She pleaded with him looking at Michael who rose to his   
feet and held a finger to his lips telling her to be silent. He started   
creeping up behind Shane.  
  
"You started all of this Maria, all you had to do was say Yes. But no you had   
to be Ms.I'm to good." He shouted at her and noticed that her eyes   
weren't even on him. 'These two must really think I'm stupid!' He thought to   
himself. Michael was inches away when Shane turned swiftly and buried the   
knife into Michael's stomach. "Got Ya!" He said laughing.  
  
Michael stood there stunned and looked up at Maria. She looked from the   
handle of the knife to his face and let out a blood curtling scream. "No!"   
She tried to run to him but Shane grabbed her by the hair and held her back.   
  
Maria tried to struggle but it was no use. She stood there, still in Shane's grasp and stared intently at Michael feeling her heart break into a million pieces. 


	7. Saving

"No poor Maria you can't help him, you can't even help yourself." He said   
laughing harder. Michael fell to his knees and looked up at Maria one last   
time and then fell to the ground landing on his stomach trying not to push   
the blade in farther than it was.   
  
Maria struggled with Shane kicking her legs wildly. "Let   
me go, he needs me! I can't believe you did this you Mother Fucker." She yelled   
through the fresh tears that were now running down her face.  
  
"He needs you? What about me? I need you Maria, Forget about him!" He   
twirled her around to face him. " Now either come with me or so help me God   
I'll kill you, Its that simple make your choice I'm getting sick and tired of   
fucking around."  
  
"Boy your mind must be some whacked and deluded place! After all of this you expect me to go with you? Yeah right, Now why don't you just do what your going to do, all of this is getting very   
old." She said frigidly. 'Oh Michael don't worry I'll be with you soon.' Maria thought to herself. She couldn't wait to die now. After witnessing what Shane did she didn't know if she wanted to live anymore. 'Might as well be tough in your final minutes.' She said to herself.   
  
"So come on Shane I don't have all friggen night lets go here! Your so   
pathetic you know that! Oooo...Maria won't go out with me I guess I better   
nag the hell out of her 10 times a day, Steal her diary and read it out loud,   
try to rape her and now stab Michael, Yeah that'll change her mind she'll   
surely want to go out with me now." She shouted in a whinny voice. "Whatever   
your going to do get it over with now God Damnit!!"   
  
Shane just looked at her and then grabbed her by her hair. "Fine I don't need   
you! Fun while it lasted but its over now!" He dragged her over to the pond and threw her into a shallow section. He followed her in and grabbed her before she could get away. "Maria this could have been different." He said as he grabbed her hair again and forced her to her knees. The water came up to her waist now, he pushed her down and shoved her head underwater.   
  
Maria was horrified now, thoughts racing threw her head. She put her hands   
down and tried pushing herself up. All the stones dug into her hands and the   
wet marshy sand found its way under her nails as she tried desperately to   
push her head above water for a breath of air. She started thrashing her   
whole body around. Maria opened her mouth to scream but   
the water ran in choking her. Shane lifted her head and Maria spit out water   
and started gasping for air. "What's wrong Maria can't you breath?" He shoved   
her head back under water not allowing her to recover.   
  
Michael raised his head and looked around. He seen Shane holding Maria down   
in the water and knew this was as good a time as any, no one would see. He   
lifted himself up to his knees and griped the handle of the knife and started   
pulling it out slowly trying not to let out a yell as the pain hit him. He   
knew it would all be over quickly though, as the final part of the blade came   
out of his skin the blood poured out freely. Michael dropped the knife then   
covered his wound with his hand and concentrated. He felt his organs, muscles and skin meshing   
itself back together and the pain disappeared at once. He picked up the knife, stood then started walking over to them.  
  
"What's that Maria I can't hear you." He held her struggling form under the   
water no intentions of letting her up this time. Maria started to weaken her   
legs stopped kicking and the water started to engulf her lungs. She felt the   
life start to leave her when Shane's hand lost its hold on her and she flew   
up trying to breathe but started choking up all the water that was in her.  
  
Michael held the knife to Shane's throat. "Don't you move, I'll kill you.   
How could you hurt her like this? Huh? Answer me now!" Michael yelled at him.   
Shane was not affected at all by his anger and tried to look at him. "Don't   
you look at me apologize to her right now before I kill you."   
  
Shane looked at Maria and entertained the idea of apologizing to her but   
dismissed it. "I don't apologize to anyone especially loose little sluts." He raised   
his foot swiftly kicking it at Maria, connecting it with her face, knocking her out  
instantly. Maria flew back landing on the shore the water partially covering her. Michael couldn't believe he did that. He looked at Maria's battered body and felt something in his brain disconnect.  
  
"That's it I gave you a fucking chance, She would have never been with you   
anyways look at how you would have treated her. She deserves to be treated   
like a goddess, and you could have never given her that but I can make her   
happy and I will. Sorry Shane but your time is up." Michael brought back the   
knife and thrusted it into his back twisting it up and then rising it slowly   
slicing his insides. Shane's eyes shook for a moment before he gave out and   
hung there on the blade which was supported by Michael's hand. Michael pushed   
him off and he dropped into the water. Michael held the knife in one hand and passed over it with the other and it disintegrated instantly.   
  
Michael walked over to where Maria lay and brought her further up the shore.   
He kneeled down beside her and took off his jacket. He pulled her uniform   
together and adjusted her ripped coat so it would cover her as best as it  
could. He then covered her with his own jacket and put her arm behind his   
neck. He placed one hand under her knees and the other under her neck and lifted her to him and stood. He started walking in the direction of her home. He knew exactly where it was, Sometimes when he felt really alone he'd walk there and sit across the street wondering what she was doing. Sometimes he could see her in her room and wished he was in there with her, she always   
seemed so happy.   
  
Michael carried her through the rest of the park and down some of the streets   
of Roswell. He made it to her house and went around to her window and opened   
it up. He put her threw the window first and laid her gently on her bedroom   
floor. He came in after her and then picked her up again and carried her to   
the bed where he laid her down. He pulled his coat and then Maria's off of   
her and looked over the cuts that scattered her body. He brought his hand up   
and stroked the welt's and bruises that were forming on her face. His hand   
started to glow and the swelling started to vanish. He brought his hand down   
to her neck and healed the small slice that was there. Michael then brought   
his hand down to her legs and healed each small cut until her legs were   
perfect again.  
  
Michael scanned her body and didn't see anymore visible marks so he placed   
his hand on her chest and it started to glow even more brightly than before,   
it seemed to be digging deeper into her body examining her lungs and getting   
rid of the stagnate water that was in there. Michael pulled away and the glowing   
stopped. He closed her uniform and pulled up the comforter to cover her.  
  
Michael wasn't going to leave her alone tonight so he grabbed some extra   
blankets out of her closet and made a bed on the ground beside her. He would however be gone before she woke up in the morning. 


End file.
